Think
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Ketika anggota tim tujuh penuh kebimbangan. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?  Sasuke, perlahan bimbang dengan balas dendamnya.  Naruto, perlahan bimbang dengan impiannya.  Dan Sakura, yang bimbang dengan perasaannya.  RnR!


Hai... Q newbie disini... salam kenal semua... sori baru kenalan di fict ini...

yup! langsung aja!

Summary:

Ketika anggota tim tujuh penuh kebimbangan. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Sasuke, perlahan bimbang dengan balas dendamnya.

Naruto, perlahan bimbang dengan impiannya.

Dan Sakura, yang bimbang dengan perasaannya.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Dae Uchiha present

Think

©2011

.

.

Sasuke masih duduk terdiam di sebuah ruangan—dimensi lain yang dibangun oleh leader Akatsuki setelah kematian Pain—Uchiha Madara. Walaupun itu tidak dipercayai oleh Sasuke, ia masih sering berpikir hanya dirinya satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha di dunia shinobi. Matanya masih diperban, setelah mata itu diganti dengan mata milik kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Kakak yang setelah diketahuinya ternyata sama sekali tidak bersalah atas kematian seluruh keluarganya. Kakak yang awalnya sangat ia benci, namun perasaan itu berubah begitu mengetahui cerita sesungguhnya dari Madara.

Ia benci 'kebencian'nya selama ini. Kakaknya sudah berkorban banyak untuknya, mengorbankan dirinya, cintanya, hanya untuk Sasuke. Tapi apa yang sudah ia perbuat? Ia mengikuti kebenciannya, masuk ke dalam perangkap Orochimaru, dan akhirnya juga ia tak mampu mengalahkan sang kakak. Itachi sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan Orochimaru dari tubuhnya. Juga sudah memberikan amaterasu kepada dirinya. Dan bahkan sekarang Sasuke meminta mata sang kakak, menunjukkan betapa egoisnya dirinya.

Kakak, yang menyayanginya lebih dari apapun.

Marahkah Itachi melihat kelakuannya sekarang?

Marahkah sang kakak, saat ditahu sang adik balas dendam atas orang yang sesungguhnya bertanggung jawab?

Sasuke masih terdiam, memperhatikan pergulatan yang dilakukan hati kecilnya dengan pikirannya. Ia tahu, selama ini ia dikendalikan oleh pikirannya, pikiran egois dan dangkal yang terus menuntutnya untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Walau ia harus mati-matian menahan nuraninya yang tak pernah henti memberontak.

Itachi tak pernah menyuruhnya balas dendam, ia tahu itu.

Ia teringat pertarungannya dengan Danzo, orang tua licik yang baru dibunuhnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Orang yang memnggunakan jurus terlarang izanagi, namun akhirnya mampu ia kalahkan.

Puaskah ia atas semua itu?

Ia kembali berpikir ulang. Tentang Itachi, tentang Naruto, tentang balas dendamnya terhadap Konoha.

Yang pertama dan paling menyesakkan dada tentu Itachi.

Ia selalu teringat pada masa-masa saat kecil dulu. Itachi yang selalu memberinya semangat saat ia dimarahi sang ayah, saat ia tak dianggap oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Namun semuanya berubah pada malam itu. Malam saat seluruh klannya dibantai oleh sang kakak, dengan alasan ia ingin mencoba kekuatan barunya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, alasan itu terasa tak masuk akal sekarang. Dan kenapa otaknya tak merespon secepat itu dulu? Kenapa ia baru sekarang menyadari kalau alasan sang kakak—ehem—aneh?

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Saat dirinya sudah mulai dewasa dan memikirkan masak-masak semua yang akan dilakukannya, saat itu ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan yang tak berujung. Mungkin ada satu ujungnya, kekalahannya saat bertarung—entah dengan siapa—nanti.

Bukannya Sasuke tak tersentuh saat mendengar kalimat dari sahabatnya tadi. Sahabatnya yang memiliki masa depan secerah pelangi, persis dengan pelangi yang selalu ditebarkan Naruto untuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya, termasuk Sasuke. Sasuke merasa banyak berhutang pada Naruto, namun ia tahu satu cara untuk membayar semua itu. Bertarung dengan Naruto. Cara yang aneh memang, namun hanya cara itu yang dapat terpikirkan oleh otaknya yang sudah dipenuhi kegelapan.

Entah siapa yang akan menang...

_Kita berdua akan mati..._

Kata-kata Naruto terngiang di telinganya. Benarkah kalimat itu akan terjadi? Benarkah Naruto akan menanggung semua bebannya?

_Kapanpun aku siap, Sasuke..._

Bagaimana kalau dirinya yang takkan pernah siap untuk menghadapi Naruto?

Dan kebenciannya pada Konoha, Sasuke juga merasa kebenciannya itu tak beralasan. Danzo, otak dari semua ini sudah mati. Siapa lagi yang akan dibunuhnya? Orang-orang Konoha yang sama sekali tak bersalah?

Namun kebencian yang sudah berurat akar itu seakan tak mau kalah. Kebencian itu terang-terangan menolak hati sang Uchiha. Orang-orang itu bersalah, mereka membiarkan nama klan Uchiha tercoreng tanpa mau mengetahui alasan sebenarnya.

Lalu Sakura?

Pikiran Sasuke teralih lagi, teringat dengan gadis yang menghampirinya dan berkata akan bergabung dengannya, berbanding terbalik dengan kunai beracun yang dibawanya kehadapan Sasuke. Seandainya Karin tak menghentikannya tadi, apakah Sasuke akan benar-benar membunuh Sakura?

Senyuman gadis itu terbayang lagi. Rambut pink yang dimilikinya, juga sekian banyak airmata yang dikeluarkannya hanya demi menangisi Sasuke. Sakura gadis yang tegar, walaupun airmata itu tak juga mau berhenti keluar. Sakura, gadis yang ditolaknya empat tahun yang lalu. Dan hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke merasakan harapan tipis gadis itu masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Namun, masih maukah Sakura mencintai pemuda sepertinya, yang menjadi ninja buronan seperti sekarang? Perlahan Sasuke akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan harapan tipis itu membumbung tinggi, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak sendiri, Sasuke masih ada, dengan kebencian dan kegelapan yang menjadi temannya.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang awan-awan yang berarak, saling berkejaran satu sama lain. Ia teringat lagi pertemuannya dengan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke...

Ia merasakan perubahan terhadap sahabatnya itu. Sasuke memang sahabatnya, namun ia bukan lagi orang yang dulu. Mata onyx itu masih sama kelamnya dengan yang dulu, namun di mata itu tersirat bara kebencian dan kemarahan. Yang Naruto tahu, bara itu takkan padam dengan mudah.

Berbagai perkataan melintas di benaknya. Bagaimana Pain akhirnya menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto, sama dengan orangtuanya dan guru Jiraiya. Bagaimana semua orang mencari kedamaian yang jika ditelusuri semakin tak ada ujungnya. Sesaat pemuda berambut kuning dan bermata biru itu ragu, bagaimana jika kedamaian yang selama ini dicari-cari memang tidak pernah ada?

Naruto menggeleng. Kedamaian itu ada, ia yakin. Hanya saja memang belum ditemukan, karena tak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara menemukannya.

Lalu jika semua orang itu tidak bisa menemukannya, apakah ia bisa? Dengan sosok lain dalam dirinya—kyubi—yang penuh dengan kebencian.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia teringat saat keadaan belum sesulit ini. Impiannya sebagai hokage yang tak kan pernah ia lepaskan. Dulu ia mengira impian itu akan mudah, hanya dengan lulus ujian Chunin, melaksanakan semua misi dengan baik, maka gelar hokage sudah di tangan. Tak disangka ia harus menghadapi semua ini, harus berhadapan dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Tapi, bagaimana jika hanya ia yang menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat? Bagaimana jika Sasuke sendiri menganggapnya sebagai musuh, alih-alih sahabat?

Itu tidak mungkin. Ia ingat bagaimana Sasuke sering membantunya dulu. Dan hanya sahabat yang mau membantu hingga sebegitu dalamnya.

Pikiran lain melintas di benak Naruto.

Sakura.

Gadis itu memintanya berhenti. Berhenti memegang janjinya, janji yang Naruto sendiri tak ingin lepaskan. Bagaimana gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya. Hei, seharusnya Naruto senang, bukan? Sakura membalas perasaannya. Namun hatinya menolak perkataan itu. Ia tahu, Sakura melakukan itu demi Sasuke. Ya, dari dulu Sakura selalu melakukan apapun demi Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Dulu Naruto sempat—sering—berharap Sakura berhenti mengharap Sasuke. Seandainya gadis itu mau sedikit saja berpaling ke arahnya. Harapan yang ditahunya sia-sia.

Namun kini ia menganggap Sakura hanya sebagai teman. Terlebih dengan adanya gadis berambut indigo yang wajahnya selalu memerah saat bertemu dengannya. Ia tahu, gadis itu sama dengan gadis yang ditemuinya di air terjun dulu. Gadis dengan rambut panjang—walaupun ia sempat heran dengan rambut panjang sang gadis—yang sedang berlatih jutsu.

Mengapa ia sekarang jadi merindukan Hinata?

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di bawah pohon yang memiliki nama sama dengannya. Satu persatu kelopak bunga merah muda itu berguguran, tak sedikit yang menyentuh tubuhnya, seakan menegur sedang apa gadis itu sendirian disini.

Sakura mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke tadi, pertemuan yang tak disangka hampir menghabisi nyawanya. Mengapa Sasuke berubah seperti itu?

Sasuke berbeda. Ia bukan Sasuke yang sering dirindukannya empat tahun lalu. Mengapa? Apa yang salah dengan cowok berambut raven itu?

Kembali ke kejadian tadi, Sakura sungguh tak menyangka kalau Sasuke menyuruhnya membunuh cewek berambut merah itu. Cewek itu sudah lemah, dan kini ia harus membunuhnya?

Sasuke...

Sakura tak menyangkal kalau hatinya masih bergetar saat menatap mata yang setajam elang itu. Namun, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari mata itu. Mata itu... gelap dan tak berdasar.

Apakah ia harus membunuh perasaan ini?

Sakura sudah dari dulu ingin menghilangkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membunuh raganya, agar perasaan itu ikut terbunuh?

Satu hal yang Sakura tahu.

Ia masih mencintai Sasuke.

.

.

Review, please?


End file.
